Yuto
| nicknames = Knight-kun | gender = Male | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | anime_deck = | ja_voice = Manpei Takagi }} Yuto, also known as The Dark Duelist, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design Appearance Yuto has a strong physical resemblance to Yuya Sakaki, to the point that Yuzu Hiragi assumed he was Yuya in a costume. Yuto and Yuya have nearly identical faces, albeit with slightly different eye colors (Yuya's eyes are crimson, while Yuto's are gray). His hair resembles a palette swap of Yuya's, with a layer of light purple hair in the front and a layer of black hair in the back of his head. However, while Yuya's hair sweeps to the back, Yuto's sweeps up and to the side of his head. He wears a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black trench coat with the sleeves ripped off. Like Yuya, Yuto also wears a choker and wristbands, although his bands are a matching set– black bands with silver studs– and bear resemblance to those worn by Yugi Muto during Battle City. In addition, Yuto shares Yuya's penchant for goggles– though his are of a sharper make and a more military style, featuring a matching face mask used to hide his identity. Upon his next appearance, he abandoned the goggles due to them being damaged in his Duel with Shingo. Abilities Yuto has an ability to inflict real damage, destruction and pain even without the presence of an Action Field. His use of this ability is akin to Psychic Duelists in that the effect is physical in nature and not magically induced. Examples of this are wind being felt from Solid Vision holograms, causing explosions that can shake an entire building, and using a "Phantom Des Spear" to pin Shingo to a wall by his coat. Upon his next appearance, he was also shown to be acrobatic, performing several high jumps and agility against Sora. Biography Yuto was first seen watching Leo Duel School from the distance. Before Yuzu Hiragi started her Duel with Shingo Sawatari, Yuto appeared, knocking out one of Shingo's friends. He told Yuzu to stand back and challenged Shingo to Duel instead of her. When Yuzu wanted to join, he stopped her by telling her that he "doesn't want to hurt her anymore." Yuto started his Duel with Shingo and Set all five of the cards in his hand. Shingo mocked him, telling that he's disappointed that he didn't have any monsters. After Shingo destroyed all of Yuto's Set cards with the effects of "Mobius the Frost Monarch" and "Mobius the Mega Monarch" he declared a direct attack, but Yuto activated three copies of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" from his Graveyard to protect himself. Shingo ended his turn after destroying one of them and setting one card face-down, and on the following turn Yuto proceeded to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". He used its effect twice to decrease the ATK of "Mobius the Mega Monarch" to 700 and increase his monster's to 4600. With one attack he brought Shingo's Life Points to 100 and destroyed Shingo's monster, damaging the hangar in the process (even though there wasn't an Action Field). He questioned Shingo about the link between Leo Duel School and "Academia," but Shingo claimed to know nothing about it. With no further interest in Shingo, Yuto began to depart with the Duel unfinished. However, Shingo stopped him saying the Duel was not over and activated his face-down "Ice Rage Shot". He targeted "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", aiming to inflict its boosted ATK as damage to Yuto, but Yuto activated "Phantom Des Spear" from his Graveyard, negating the Trap and inflicting enough damage to win the Duel. Using his powers again, Yuto rendered the "Des Spear" real, which pierced Shingo's jacket and pinned him to the wall. Before leaving, Yuto removed his mask. Yutou, Shingo and his friends all mistook him for Yuya Sakaki, and Shingo's friends fled, carrying their leader away. When Yutou, still thinking that Yuto was Yuya, asked him what he was doing dressed like that, when her bracelet started glowing. Once the light disappeared she noticed that she was alone in the hangar. When she wondered what just happened, Yuya (whom had been alerted to the recent events by Ayu) appeared and rushed to her. Yuzu asked him if he was really Yuya and began wondering why Yuto looked so much like him. Yuto stayed hidden throughout parts of Miami City, eventually settling at the hangar where he committed his previous attack. He was spotted by Sora Shiun'in during his training with Yutou, prompting Sora to chase and attack him. The two clashed with their Duel Disks. Yuto refused to identify himself, but when Sora claimed he wasn't from "here", he quickly replied "neither are you." The two were about to begin a Duel but were interrupted by Masumi Kotsu, furious and determined to avenge her Professor. After an argument between Yuzu and Masumi, Yuto vanished as Yutou's bracelet glowed pink once more, and once again, Yuya came in running, concerned about her safety. Relationship Yuzu Hiragi Yuto somehow knows Yuzu and is very protective of her, even though Yuzu appears to have never met him. Shun Kurosaki Shun Kurosaki and Yuto appear to know each other, however their relationship to one another is unknown. Deck Yuto's Deck follows an unusual approach of using a large layout of Spell Cards, many of which that can be activated from the Graveyard. He uses several copies of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" to protect himself against attacks and to Xyz Summon his ace card, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while using cards like "Phantom Des Spear" to protect it as well as damage the opponent, enabling a OTK through the effect of "Xyz Dragon". Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters